Arrepentimiento
by mfernandezm
Summary: Song-fic Percabeth de la canción Here we go again de Demi Lovato. Espero que les guste


Hola a todos. Os traigo un mini song-fic con la mitad de la canción Here we go again de Demi Lovato. Espero que os guste :)

**I'll throw all of your stuff away.**

Tiré todas tus cosas a la papelera, ya no las necesitaba, todos esos regalos que me habías hecho y que ahora ya no servían para nada. Las caracolas y conchas marinas que me traías cuando ibas a nadar, la foto que pusiste en un marco, incluso esa cadena con un pequeño ancla colgando que adoraba y que nunca me quitaba.

**And then I'll clear you out of my head.**

**I'll tear you out of my heart,**

Ya me había deshecho de lo material. Ahora le tocaba al cerebro, por una vez, dejar de funcionar, cosa difícil para una hija de Atenea como yo. La decisión ya estaba tomaba. Te dije que no te quería con toda la confianza del mundo, y pretendo que siga siendo así. Te había portado tan mal conmigo. Cómo me engañaron tus palabras…

**and ignore all your messages.**

Miré el buzón de la cabaña. Tres notas más tuyas. Qué pesado. Estabas siempre igual, cada vez que iba a algún sitio me encontraba con una nota que me habías dejado, o los diferentes campistas me daban recados tuyos.

**I tell everyone we got through**

**cause I'm so much better without you.**

Le dije a todos que habíamos cortado. En realidad, no quedaba mucha gente. La mayoría de los campistas lo habían presenciado, y el hecho se corrió de boca en boca. Esa noche lo celebré por todo lo alto. Libre de nuevo, sin ataduras, sin hijos de Poseidón estorbando. Mamá se puso muy contenta cuando se lo conté. Ella confiaba en que esto pasaría tarde o temprano, y ella decía que sería del modo que fue.

**But it's just another pretty lie.**

**Cause I break down,**

**everytime you come around.**

Cuando mis hermanos dejan la cabaña, reviso la papelera y recupero el colgante. ¿A quién quiero engañar? No puedo olvidarte, de nada han servido mis intentos. Estás tan presente en mi vida que aunque quiera no puedo

**So how did you get here**

**under my skin?**

**I swore that I'll never let you back in.**

No entendí y sigo sin entender cómo caí en tus redes. Al principio apenas te soportaba, y mírame después, aquí, llorando sola por ti, mientras tú estás ahí fuera con Drew, que no deja de coquetear contigo. Cuando me di cuenta de lo que sentía, intenté alejarte, intenté sacarte por todos los medios, pero nada funcionaba.

**Should've known better**

**than trying to let you go,**

**cause here we go go go again.**

Debería haberlo sabido, esto habría pasado tarde o temprano. No entiendo por qué me dejé influenciar tanto por mi madre. Al final te he dejado ir, y ya no hay vuelta atrás, no voy a dejar mi orgullo a un lado. Salgo de mi cabaña, hoy toca captura de la bandera, tu equipo contra el mío. Allá vamos otra vez.

**Hard as I try I know I can't quit**

**Something about you is so addictive**.

Por mucho que lo intente no puedo. Nos colocamos en frente como líderes de equipo, pero nos cruzamos y cada uno va a lo suyo. De repente te veo acercarte a mi bandera demasiado, por lo que voy a por ti. Me tiro encima tuya para que no puedas avanzar más.

**We're fallin' together**

**You think that by now I'd know**

**'Cause here we go go go again.**

Ambos caemos al suelo, yo encima tuya. Te apunto con mi cuchillo en la yugular. Tú sueltas tu espada y te rindes, te quedas mirándome durante un par de minutos y vas acercando tu boca a la mía. Poco a poco cerramos los ojos, y susurro un "lo siento". Me acaricias el pelo, a punto de besarme. Extrañaba tus labios, ese sabor a mar en tempestad. Ya podía percibir el olor cuando un alboroto hace que los dos peguemos un respingo y nos pongamos de pie rojos de vergüenza. Habíais ganado la captura de la bandera. Tu equipo lo celebraba mientras te quedabas mirándome, esperando alguna reacción por mi parte. Levanté la cabeza y me acerqué, sin hacer nada más. Cuando estaba a punto de irme, me tomaste de la cintura y me plantaste un beso de los que no se olvidan aunque Hera me borrara la memoria.


End file.
